Cheesy Shopping Montage Part 2
Description The Team investigates all around the city to varying degrees of success. Juno finds a new vocation as the Super Mayor rises. Zabbas really wants to go to the party on time. Synopsis Dinner Continued… Mac and cheese made by Graessle’s wife Erica. Beth adds some flavor to the dish by adding crushed peanuts, sriracha, and lime juice which everyone loves, along with some cilantro that only some partake in. It is a crock pot mac and cheese with some smoked cheddar cheese. Joel, who is lactose intolerant, said it was worth it taking more Lactaid along with saying that Juno loved the dish. Campaign With Juno off on a walk, the rest of the Team figure out what to do in the meantime as they wait for their clothes to be finished. Fletch suggests checking out Zemehm’s shop. Before leaving Flak tells the group that they need to form an alias to which Zabbas points out that they need to be consistent. With Flak as Super Mayor, the others form his Campaign Team: Zabbas as Head Boy, Margarine as Campaign Meemaw, and Fletch as Assistant to the Super Mayor. After getting some directions from a random civilian he points them towards south of Temple Road in Oakshield, telling them that’s where most of the business offices are. Juno in the meantime walks along the river. Using his Primeval Awareness he discovers that there’s a large group of orcs, five miles northwest from the city. Moving through the city in the orcs direction Juno comes across a younger woman in distress. Wanting to find out what’s wrong Juno goes up to the woman. She informs him that her eight-year-old son has been missing for three days. Taking on the task Juno promises the woman that he’ll find her son. She goes on to tell Juno that usually her son plays with the street urchins down by the Docks but hasn’t been able to find any of them. He decides to head down to the Docks to do some initial investigating before he has to meet up with the Team. The Team, having followed the man’s directions, head into a random building trying to find Zemehm’s shop. Luckily they aren’t shot at but the guard tells them they have to leave. The Team redirects the conversation to ask what they do to which the guard answers that they’re a shipping company, keeping track of the goings and comings of their ships at the Docks. Zabbas inquires if they’re happy and have a union, causing a fancily dressed man to stand up and quickly dispel the idea of unions. The guard pauses, thinking over the idea of a union along with a couple of the other workers. Flak tries to charm the fancy bossman which fails, causing him to order the guard to arrest Flak. Zabbas casts Prestidigitation and causes union pamphlets to fall down from the ceiling, distracting everyone allowing them to run. Down by the Docks Juno looks around for orphans and finding none. Heading into the bakery he talks with the baker regarding the orphans. The baker tells him that he used to know of the orphans but they haven’t been by in a while. He explains that there used to be a gaggle of kids who’d run around and play by the Docks and that he’d give them day old baked goods. Upon asking the baker his name, to which he answers Tom, Juno realizes that he forgot to ask the woman her name along with the name of her missing son. Tom gives Juno a toy stuffed horse that an orphan left behind along with informing him that a shady character, Jason, gets some of the kids to do some spy work for him saying he might be more help. Before heading back to Berdailia’s Fine Garments Juno buys a half dozen berry pies for him and the Team. The Team meets up at Berdailia's Fine Garments, picking up their clothes right before the store closes. They head back to the Black Oak Inn to change and exchange information of what happened. Margaine tells Juno that they started a revolution along with becoming a Campaign Team. Upon informing the Team that he’s been searching for missing boys the Team deems Juno the Campaign Team’s Boy Finder. He also informs them that there are orcs nearby in a large number. The Team chastises him for not learning the names of the woman and her son and tells him that the more important thing at the moment is going to Zemehm Brevrisk’s party. Taking the time before the party Fletch introduces the Team to his new pet, gray panther, Pete, which causes Cheese, Margarine’s mouse, to freak out. He tells them that while they’re in the party Pete could sneakily go on guard duty outside the party. Heading out to the party Flak rides up on Butter as the rest of the Team follows on foot to keep up appearances as the Super Mayor. At the gate, the group is asked for their invitation from the guards. Flak presents them with a water soaked piece of paper, tricking the guards into letting them inside the gate. The Team leaves Butter with the groom before heading in. Inside the Team looks around to find people mingling. The left contains a room with food, to the right a ballroom, and in front two staircases leading upstairs with two guards posted at the top of them. Heading into the ballroom the Team tries to find out information on Zemehm. Fletch voices his nervousness regarding people, causing Margarine to give him some advice to lock eyes with a dame, wait for her to come over, dance, and when done walk away. Juno pops in adding that it works with men as well. Eavesdropping, the Team isn’t able to find out much but are drawn to a man with one arm who stands out from all the other fancily dressed merchants. Bored he walks into the food room. Flak approaches the man, asking about his clothes. Asking who he is Flak fails in convincing him that he’s the Super Mayor but introduces him as himself. The man introduces himself as Nils Hoskandaur who Margarine recognizes as the Lord consort, Lady Cathyra’s husband. He notices the group to be adventures and lets them be in the party, having been an adventurer himself. Seeing an in, the Team asks Nils what he knows about Zemehm Brevrisk. He tells them that he finds it odd how Zemehm is now practically running the market on produce and that he has a bit of suspicion about him. In a bit of a mess of the Team talking Nils gives them a critique about trying to be tighter in their adventures. Flak assures him that it’s because they’re still new while Juno mutters they still have all their arms. Nils puts his arm around Juno and warns him that even with one good arm he could still break Juno in half, squeezing him enough to break a rib and turning Margarine on a bit. Nils gives Juno a second warning before pushing him away and heading deeper into the party. The others turn to Juno pissed that he drove Nils away. Trivia * Flak has a fourth grade understanding of government while Juno has a ninth grade understanding. * This episode is the origin of “Do What’s Fun”. * DnDnD Twitter (@DnDnDPod) ran a poll July 5, 2018, asking “You need some help from your fantasy local government. Who do you go to in the Super Mayor’s office?” ** “Assistant To” 10% ** “Head Boy” 21% ** “Meemaw” 49% ** “Boy-Finder” 20%. Gallery Campaign Meemaw.jpg|Margarine in her Campaign Meemaw shirt by @that_girl_under_the_stairs on Instagram.|link=Margarine Styx Beth's Notes.jpg|Beth's notes Mac & Cheese.jpg|Erica's Mac & Cheese Mac & Cheese Stepped Up.jpg|Mac & Cheese made by Erica with Beth's tasty additions.